gurrenlagannfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 4
Having Lots of Faces Doesn't Make You Great! is the 4th episode of the Gurren Lagann anime. It first aired on April 22nd 2007. In order to take the fight to the Beastmen and their Gunmen, Team Gurren sets out from Ritona Village to strike a possible Gunmen rallying point. Along the way, they encounter the eccentric Black Siblings, as well as the prospects of having to defeat a multi-faced enemy on empty stomachs. Synopsis After setting out for the return point, the Gurren Brigade stop for some training. Kamina says that the unification of Gurren and Lagann is not graceful or manly enough, so he tries to make it more so through training. This training involves Kamina inside Gurren throwing rocks at Simon. Some strangers are passing by and see this, thinking it is a Gunmen attacking a human. These 4 attack Kamina and with some strange weapon that seems to affect the Gunmen quite well. After they knock Kamina down they learn he is a human and they introduce themselves as the Black Siblings: the oldest and only brother Kittan, the elder sister Kiyoh, the middle sister Kinon, and the youngest Kiyal. They claim to be after a 16 faced Gunmen. When all of their stomachs start rumbling, Yoko and the female siblings go hunting and pick up some weird fuzzy creature that is just lying there. They decide to take it back,much to the shock of Kittan, Kamina and Simon. As they are about to eat it when it turns out to be beastmen... 16 of them to be precise. The beastmen return to their gunmen and fuse together. Simon tries to fuse with Kamina several times, but every time Kamina throws him off saying it is not manly enough. Eventually Simon gets flung in the air and Kamina decides that a mid-air fusion would be the most manly. They fuse together and start fighting but still get pushed back. It turns out if Kamina and Simon are hungry, Gurren-Lagann gets weaker. So being a true hero, Boota gives part of himself to Kamina and Simon to eat. After their food, they get strong enough to fend off the beastmen. After the fight, The Black siblings and the Gurren brigade go their separate ways. Major events *Debut of the Black Siblings. Picture Gallery Kittan during his first apperance.jpg|Kittan, Leader of the Black Siblings. gurrenlagann4-1.jpg|Simon with The Black Siblings Blacksiblings.jpg|The Black Siblings. Kaminaweirdface.jpg|The 16 beastmen. Vlcsnap-00013.jpg|The 16 beastmen combined. gurrenlagann4-2.jpg|The 16 faced Gunman fighting Lagann Notes *Takami Akai, the producer of the series and a co-founder of Gainax, announced that he would resign his position effective episode five, which aired on April 29, 2007, over comments that he made regarding posts on the Japanese Internet forum 2channel. Akai and another Gainax employee, Keiko Mimori, made disparaging remarks about comments criticizing the animation style of the fourth episode of Gurren Lagann, which was completely directed by guest and friend Osamu Kobayashi. With regard to reading the fan criticisms, Akai stated that it was "like putting his face next to an anus and breathing deeply." Fans later became aware of his comments, and he announced his departure from the company he helped to found. *In the Manga, Kittan and the Black Siblings appeared in the Episode 3 part of the Manga. The reason for this decision was to introduce Kittan and the Black Siblings earlier to announce their relationship with Viral, who was responsible for the destruction of their village and death of their family and friends. Category:Episodes